Ultime message
by Sraphin
Summary: traduction (autorisée) d’un one shot de Naomi. Duo reçoit un étrange message de Heero sur son répondeur. Heero a l’air d’aller très mal et il a des choses à lui révéler...


Titre : Ultime message

Auteur : Naomi

Site de l'auteur (que je vous conseille de visiter, même si vous ne parlez pas l'anglais, rien que les dessins valent le détour) Séraphin

Genre : Romance, drame

Origine : Gundam Wing.

Couples : 2+1. 2xH.

Note de la traductrice : Toutes vos reviews seront traduites en anglais puis envoyées à Naomi. Donc, svp, envoyez-en pour qu'elle puisse voir que je n'ai pas fait un trop mauvais travail… lol

J'ai pris parfois quelque libertés avec la traduction. Vous pouvez bien sûr me faire des critiques dessus.

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu…

Bonne lecture ! .

Ultime message

" Salut ! C'est Duo Maxwell. Je ne suis pas à la maison pour le moment, alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ? "

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP.

— Halètements ... Duo... Halètements ... S'il... S'il te p... plait ... aide... Toux Je ne peux pas... Halètements, toux Peux pas ... Son étranglé ... Aide...

CRASH !

Silence.

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

_Trois jours plus tôt - Vendredi matin... _

" Vous êtes bien au L1-0010-8074301. Votre correspondant est momentanément indisponible. Veuillez laisser un message, s'il vous plait. "

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP.

— Salut, Heero. Tu devrais vraiment enregistrer ton propre message sur cette chose. Je vais devenir timbré à force de devoir parler à un ordinateur chaque fois que tu n'as pas envie de répondre au téléphone. À propos, t'es là ? Pause Je vois. En tout cas, écoute, je pars avec Hilde pour le week-end, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être nous accompagner. Appelle-moi aujourd'hui si tu décides de venir. Ça va être amusant, alors ne manque pas cette occasion, mais, bien sûr, tu es libre ! Ciao.

— Duo, attends!

Son d'un téléphone qui se raccroche

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

" Salut ! C'est Duo Maxwell. Je ne suis pas à la maison pour le moment, alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ? "

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP.

— Hmm... Duo ? T'es toujours là ? Pause Duo ? Toux j'espérais que j'arriverais à t'avoir avant que tu ne t'en ailles. Je suppose que tu es parti très tôt, hein ? Toux Écoute, hmm, appelle-moi quand tu seras rentré. J'ai un Toux un truc important à te dire. Salut."

" Vous êtes bien au L1-0010-8074301. Votre correspondant est momentanément indisponible. Veuillez laisser un message, s'il vous plait. "

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP.

— Encore ce fichu message, Heero ? Écoute, j'ai vérifié mes appels et... bin, comme tu m'as appelé, je venais aux nouvelles. Tu sembles malade, tu vas bien ? Je lui demande, Hilde ! Je lui demande ! Calme-toi ! Hum, Heero, as-tu besoin d'aide ? Hilde est inq... Hilde et _moi_ sommes inquiets. Appelle sur mon portable dès que tu le pourras, okay ? Ciao.

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP.

— Salut Heero. Je sais qu'il est tard, mais je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Tu ne réponds pas à mes appels. J'espère que tu prends au moins la peine d'écouter tes messages et que je ne suis pas en train de parler dans le vide. Écoute, je rentre sur-le-champ si tu ne me rappelles pas bientôt. Donc, hmm, rappelle-moi, okay ? Ciao."

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

" Salut ! C'est Duo Maxwell. Je ne suis pas à la maison pour le moment, alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ? "

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP.

— Halètements ...

Duo...

Halètements ...

S'il... S'il te p... plait ... aide...

Toux

Je ne peux pas...

Halètements, toux

Peux pas ...

Halètements ...

Aide...

CRASH !

Silence.

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

" Vous êtes bien au L1-0010-8074301. Votre correspondant est momentanément indisponible. Veuillez laisser un message, s'il vous plait. "

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP.

— Heero ? T'es là ? S'il te plait, décroche si t'es là. Longue pause . Okay mec, maintenant je suis vraiment inquiet. J'arrive, alors ne fais rien d'irréfléchi, okay ? On se voit tout de suite.

" Salut ! C'est Duo Maxwell. Je ne suis pas à la maison pour le moment, alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ? "

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP.

— Hmm... Duo ? Tu es encore chez toi ? Tu avais dit que tu y serais. Duo ? Toux. Soupir Bon, je suppose que je vais devoir le dire à ta messagerie, alors. J'espérais pouvoir te parler en personne, mais tu es parti avant que je n'ai cette chance. Pause En fait, je suis malade, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu répondre au téléphone tout à l'heure. Je crois que je suis tombé dans les pommes. Toux. Halètements . Je... Je meurs, Duo. J'ai vraiment essayé de te le dire plus tôt. Je savais ce qui allait se passer, mais je ne m'en suis jamais vraiment soucié. Ma vie n'a jamais vraiment eu d'importance à mes yeux... En tout cas, pas avant de t'avoir rencontré, Duo. Gémissement pénible . tu vois, J n'a jamais voulu que j'aie une vie après la guerre. J'étais une arme et j'étais une erreur. Et aussi lui, hum, il m'a programmé. Je ne sais pas comment dire cela autrement. Je ne peux pas arrêter ça, crois-mois. J'ai essayé, je suis désolé. La vie m'abandonne, je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'arrêter ça. Soupir. Toux . Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Gémissement . J'aurais tellement aimé te revoir avant de m'en aller, j'aurais voulu te dire que Toux j'aurais voulu te dire merci, Duo. Pour avoir donné un sens à ma vie, même si cela n'a duré qu'un instant. J'ai toujours été très fier d'être ton ami, je suis seulement désolé de ne te l'avoir jamais vraiment montré. Gémissement. Halètements. Toux C'est tellement difficile... Il y a tant de chose que je voudrais te dire... Et j'ai si peu de temps... Ne sois pas furieux après moi, Duo, s'il te plait. Ne m'en veux pas de ne t'avoir pas dit tout ça avant, s'il te plaît. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour te parler de tout ça. Aishiteru _(je t'aime)_, Duo. Pause Je voudrais seulement que, Hhh Pause motto soba ni itai _(j'aurais voulu rester un petit moment avec toi)_, D—D... u... o...

CRASH!

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

" Merci d'appeler la société Winner. Le poste que vous essayez de joindre est actuellement indisponible. Veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore, s'il vous plait. "

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

— Putain ! Quatre ! Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de t'avoir, mec ! C'est la troisième fois que je t'appelle ! Écoute, mec, j'ai besoin de ton aide. C'est à propos de Heero. Il est à l'hôpital en ce moment-même ; il est vraiment mal en point. Il semble être au bout du rouleau. J'ai essayé de vous avoir tous au téléphone, les gars, mais vous êtes si difficile à avoir ! Soupir Quat, il... il est en train de mourir. Je crois qu'il apprécierait vraiment si nous étions tous là pour lui. Il a besoin de nous. Appelle-moi quand tu entendras ce message, okay ? Je suis à l'hôpital la plupart du temps, donc tu peux m'appeler sur mon portable ou essayer chez Hilde. Profond soupir Bon, ciao Quat. Tu m'appelles bientôt, j'espère.

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

" Ici le poste Preventer 000559. Veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore, s'il vous plait. "

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

— Wufei ! C'est Quatre ! Ça fait trois heures que j'essaye de te joindre ! Écoute, à la minute où tu entendras ce message, appelle-moi. Je suis sur Terre. Soupir Heero est dans le coma. Cela semble aller très mal pour lui et... Profonde inspiration et nous essayons de nous réunir tous auprès de lui avant qu'il ne... Gémissement étranglé. Profond soupir Relena, Duo et moi sommes déjà avec lui. Appelle-moi quand tu recevras ce message, okay ? Au revoir.

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

" Hé ! Vous ne m'avez pas trouvé à la maison ? Ben vous ne pouvez pas m'avoir ici non plus ! Laissez-moi un message s'il vous plaît et je vous rapèlerai. Enfin, bien sûr, si ce stupide portable n'est pas une fois encore à cours de batterie..."

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

— Salut Duo. C'est Trowa. C'était juste pour te prévenir que Wufei, Catherine et moi serions là dans deux jours. Dis à Heero de tenir bon. Sally est déjà partie et devrais bientôt être à vos côtés. Soupir Nous essaierons d'arriver à temps. À plus.

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

" Merci d'appeler la société Winner. Le poste que vous essayez de joindre est actuellement indisponible. Veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore, s'il vous plait. "

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

— Encore occupé, hein, Quat ? Je commence à penser que tu fais exprès d'éviter à avoir à me parler... Soupir En tout cas, je sais que tu te sens très mal de nous avoir abandonné ici pour aller travailler, et je t'appelais seulement pour te dire qu'il ne faut pas que t'en fasses. Les toubibs disent que son état est stable, maintenant. Cette chose que Sally a trouvée marche vraiment bien. Soupir Remercions Dieu pour cela. Il est toujours dans le coma, bien sûr ... mais il s'accroche à la vie. Bon, mon rapport quotidien est terminé... À plus, mec. Ciao !

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

" Hé ! Vous ne m'avez pas trouvé à la maison ? Ben vous ne pouvez pas m'avoir ici non plus ! Laissez-moi un message s'il vous plaît et je vous rapèlerai. Enfin, bien sûr, si ce stupide portable n'est pas une fois encore à cours de batterie..."

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

— Duo, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, dis-moi ? Ça fait deux semaines que tu n'es pas rentré à la maison ! Tu passes tout ton temps dans cette saloperie de chambre d'hôpital ! Aurais-tu tout oublié du monde extérieur ? De moi ? Duo, je crois qu'il est grand temps que tu regardes les choses en face. Il ne se réveille pas. Ça fait presque deux mois maintenant qu'il est dans cet état, Duo. Il ne va pas s'en sortir. Rentre à la maison, Duo. Reviens à la maison pour moi. Je suis toujours là. Je suis toujours vivante. _Nous_ sommes toujours vivants. Je sais que tu te fais du souci pour ton ami, mais ça devient n'importe quoi. Rentre à la maison, Duo. Je t'attends.

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

" Merci d'appeler la société Winner. Le poste que vous essayez de joindre est actuellement indisponible. Veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore, s'il vous plait. "

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

— Soupir Hé mec, devine quoi ? Soupir J'ai cassé avec Hilde. Soupir Nos relations étaient un peu tendues dernièrement et je suppose qu'elle en a eu marre, finalement. Elle a dit que j'étais plus souvent avec Heero qu'avec elle. Soupir Je suppose qu'elle a raison, hein ? Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que j'ai quitté son chevet plus de deux heures d'affilée. Mais je suppose que j'aurais dû me douter que ça allait finir par arriver. Je veux dire, je n'avais pas prévu qu'Hilde et moi resterions si longtemps ensemble... J'ai toujours pensé - j'ai beaucoup de temps pour penser maintenant - et je pense encore aujourd'hui que je n'ai jamais vraiment été amoureux d'elle. Gloussement amer Et tu sais ce qui m'a fait réaliser tout ça ? L'ultime message que Heero m'a laissé. Soupir Il m'y disait qu'il m'aimait, Quat. Il s'est excusé de n'être pas parvenu à me le dire plus tôt. Tu arrives à y croire ? Ses dernières pensées, ses derniers mots, étaient pour moi. À propos de moi. Il... il m'aimait. Soupir Et moi, je crois que je... que je l'aime aussi. Soupir Ooh, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ! Tout est tellement embrouillé dans mon esprit ! Et mon seul confesseur, au lieu d'être auprès de moi, est en pleine réunion d'affaires... Non. Excuse-moi. Je ne me plains pas. Seulement, appelle-moi dès que tu le pourras, okay ? J'ai vraiment besoin de parler. Ciao. "

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

" Ici le poste Preventer 000559. Veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore, s'il vous plait. "

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

Chang, cheri, c'est Sally. J'ai reçu environ mille coups de téléphone pour toi. Où es-tu ? Duo essaye de te joindre depuis des HEURES. Appelle-le, okay ? Je crois qu'il a quelques bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer..."

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

— Wufei ! Wufei ! Tu ne le croiras jamais ! Heero s'est réveillé ! Cinq mois et demi de coma et il se réveille ! Tout le monde arrive, je suppose que vous aussi. Quatre a réservé des vols pour tout le monde ! Je ne peux pas le croire ! Il a fini par se réveiller ! Bon, je te laisse ! Ciao !

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

"Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de la résidence personnelle du ministre des Affaires étrangères Darlian. Veuillez laisser un message."

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

Reniflement Relena, c'est moi. Duo. Humm... J'appelais juste pour, hum, pour te remercier. Et m'excuser d'avoir été si désagréable avec toi. J'étais tellement désorienté, tu comprends ? Il se réveille enfin et voilà qu'il est tout embrouillé. J'étais juste énervé, c'est tout. Et je suis désolé d'avoir dit toutes ces choses sur toi. Tu essayais juste d'être agréable... Soupir Il va être transféré dans cet institut spécialisé, il va donc se rétablir. Je te rappellerai plus tard et je te donnerai tous les détails à ce moment-là. Je suis certain que tu voudras le voir Soupir Encore désolé de m'être comporté en abruti fini. Je suis sûr que Heero me lancerait un de ces regards mortels dont il a le secret s'il pouvait... Soupir Tu comptes beaucoup pour lui, Réléna et je pense que ce serait une bonne chose pour lui que tu viennes lui rendre visite. C'est vraiment dur pour lui en ce moment et il a besoin de tout le soutien qu'il peut recevoir. On se voit donc bientôt, j'espère. Ciao. "

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

" Salut ! Vous êtes bien chez Trowa et Cathy ! Trowa ! Dis quelque chose !"

". . ."

" Soupir Bon, laissez juste un message, okay ? "

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

— Hé Trowa! Je me demandais juste si Catherine et toi vous ne voudriez pas me rejoindre au lieu de réserver votre propre vol. Je suis en ville pour affaires en ce moment et donc nous pourrions aller à l'institut ensemble, au lieu de prendre deux vols séparés. Rappelez-moi vite pour me donner votre réponse, d'accord ? Nous ne voudrions pas être en retard pour sa sortie, n'est ce pas ? Gloussements j'ai entendu dire que Duo avait préparé une fête... Bon, à plus. Ciao !

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

" Salut ! Vous êtes bien chez Duo Maxwell et... "

" Soupir ennuyé Heero Yuy... "

" Dans leur maison à tous les deux ! Nous ne pouvons pas vous répondre pour le moment, parce que nous sommes probablement trop occupés à faire des choses dans la chambre à coucher... "

" Hentai ! " _(Crétin !)_

" ... ou sur le sol de la cuisine ... "

" DUO ! "

" ... ou juste là et maintenant ... "

" Hhh ... DUO ! "

" Donc laissez-nous un message ou : "

" Ronchonnements et grognements OMAE O KORUSU ! DUO ! "

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

**OWARI**

Duo x Heero .Com © **Naomi**

Gundam Wing © Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu Agency & TV Asahi.


End file.
